Harry Potter et le Professeur Immortel
by Neah-D-Campbell1
Summary: A Poudlard un nouveaux profeseur Defence contre les force du Mal a été emboché
1. Prologue

_1 août 1896_

 _L'Ordre Noir avait découvert que l'exorciste Allen Walker était le cœur de l'innocence du ramener de force à l'Ordre_

 _2 août 1896_

 _Le comte Millénaire attaqua le quartier général pour essayer de récupérer Allen Walker_

 _La bataille durera longtemps et se terminera quand Allen Walker avec l'aide de Neah le 14 tua le Comte Millénaire_

 _Apres la bataille beaucoup de personne mourra mais l'Ordre Noir à la Guerre de Mille ans_

 _Les Noé restent en même temps que le Comte Millénaire_

 _Allen Walker lui-même devient nouveau comte millénaire_

 ** _Le Noé de_** ** _Immortalité_**

 _Il quitte l'Ordre est sur le reverra plus_

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 ** _Désolé_ _pour les faute d'Orthographe_**


	2. Chapter 1 - Allen Walker

Harry Ron est Hermione était dans le couloir en train de discuter

"Harry pas entendu la rumeur?" Dit Hermione

"Celle que vous avez trouvé sur un nouveau Professeur de DCFM?" Demanda Harry

"Oui et ont qu'il arrivera aujourd'hui à l'heure du Midi" Dit Ron

Le trio entra dans la classe de potion

"Je pense que vous avez entendu parler de nouveau professeur de DCFM" Dit Rogue

Toute la classe de tue

"Cette rumeur est vraie, il sera présentée a Midi" Dit Rogue

 _Saut dans le temps jusqu'à Midi_

"Enfin Midi! J'en avait marre de Rogue"

"Moi aussi" dit Harry

"On va pouvoir enfin savoir qui est le nouveau professeur" Dit Hermione

Le trio à la table

"Je peux avoir votre attention sil vous plait?" Dit Dumbledore

"Aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM" Dit Dumbledore

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrit et laissa entré un jeune homme

il avait les cheveux blanc comme la neige et une cicatrice rouge à l'œil gauche et il porter avec un imper beige et des chapeaux haut de forme

Il alla a la Grande table et dit

"Bonjours je suis Allen Walker je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre la force du mal"


	3. Chapter 3 - Premier cours

_Précédemment_

 _"Aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM" Dit Dumbledore_

 _Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un jeune homme_

 _il a les cheveux blanc comme la neige et une cicatrice rouge a l'oeil gauche et la porte avec un imper beige et des chapeaux haut de forme_

 _Il alla a la Grande table et dit_

 _"Bonjours je suis Allen Walker je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre la force du mal"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Toute la grande salle applaudisa

"Maintenant on peut commencer le déjeuner !" Dit Dumbledore

Allen alla s'assoir à la grande table

 _Saut dans le temps chez cour d'Allen_

"J'ai Hate au cour du nouveau professeur" Dit Harry

"Il faut se méfier comme même" Dit Hermione

"Toujours en train de te méfier de tout!" Dit ron

Le trio rentra dans la classe et alla s'installer

Allen POV

"Bonjour tout le monde" Dit Allen

"Bonjour" Dit tout les élève

 ** _"Pas très optimiste ces élève" dit Neah_**

 _'Oui' Dit Allen_

"Vous pouvez ranger vos livre" dit Allen

Tout les élève ranga leurs livre

"Aujourd'hui sa va être un cours spécial sur va apprendre a se connaitre vous pouvez me poser une question et dire votre nom" Dit Allen

Des mains commenta un levier

"Toi" dit Allen

"Neville Londubat, monsieur Pourquoi avoir les cheveux blanc?" Demanda Neville

"Ah sa c'est un traumatisme que j'ai eu quand jetais enfant"

Des mains se sont baisser après cette phrase

"Toi" dit Allen

"Hermione Granger monsieur C'est quoi qui mange vos cheveux?" Demanda Hermione

"Aie aie Tim sa fait mal!" Dit Allen en essayant d'enlever Tim de ses cheveux

Tout en classe de rire en voyant la scène

"Tim est un golem que mon maitre a crée moi demande pas de commentaire je ne sais pas moi meme" Dit Allen

"Toi" dit Allen

"Harry Potter monsieur Comment tu es devenu Professeur alors que vous avez le meme âge que nous?" Demanda Harry

"Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question" Dit Allen

"Tiens c'est déjà l'heure? Pour le prochain cours que je voudrait que vous ayez fait un devoir sur les 3 Reliques" Dit Allen

Tout les étudiants ramassent leurs affaires et tri de la salle de classe

"Sa va être une année très intéressante"


	4. Chapter 4 - Nouveaux cours !

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"Hey Harry tu voudrait la quelle des 3 Relique de la Mort?" Demanda Ron

"La pierre de ressourcement pour ramener mes parents" Dit Harry

"Jouer avec la vie et la mort à un prix" Lavi Bookman "Dit Hermione

"Et toi Ron?" Demanda Harry

"La baguette de Sureau pourrait être imbattable face à cette abruti de Malefoy!" Dit Ron Fiere

"Moi je serait la cape d'invisibilité!" Dit Hermione

"Il est temps de se coucher!" Dit un préfet en bas de l'escalier

Apres avoir terminer et rediger le texte sur le relique de la mort le trio alla dormir dans leurs dortoir respectif

 _Le lendemain matin_

Harry se leva et alla s'habiller pour allez prendre le petit dejener

"Bonjours Ron" dit Harry

"Ah Salut Harry bien dormi?" Demanda Ron

"Oui et toi?" Demanda Harry

"Bien tu sais par quois sur commence aujourd'hui?" Demanda Ron a Harry

"Défense contre la force du Mal" dit Harry

"Ah, c'est vrai avec les nouveaux profs! Hermione dit qu'il faut que ce soit lui qui se trompe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!" Dit Ron exasperé

"Oui, c'est un vrai qu'il est sympa le prof plus que celui de l'année dernière!" Dit Harry

 **(L'Histoire se passe pendant le livre 2eme)**

Apres sa Harry et Ron alla retrouver Hermione dans la grande salle pour déjeuner et alla en cours

Allen POV

Les élève dans la salle d'un cotez les Serpentard **(Yay! Vive Serpentard!)** Et de l'autre les Gryffondor

'Ah cette année va être difficile' pença Allen

"Bonjours à tous aujourd'hui travailler sur les démons!" Dit Allen avec enthousiaste

The class se releva intéresser par le sujet du cours

"Ouvre vos manuel page 60" Demanda Allen

Les eleve ouvrait tous leurs manuel et tomba sur la page avec des demon

"Aujourd'hui on va s'intéresser a un demon en particulier : Bill Cipher" Dit Allen

 **(Manifester vous Fan de Gravity Falls et de Bill Cipher !)**

 **"** Quelqu'un peut me dire de quelle genre de demon c'est ?" Demanda Allen

Plusieurs main se leva et Allen interogea Drago

"C'est le demon des rêves" Dit Drago

"10 point pour Serpentard" Dit Allen

Apres la response d' Allen beaucoup d'élève se sont plaint

Le cours passa tres vite et la cloche sonna pour indiquer que c'est la fin

"Pour Vendredi je voudrait que vous me rédiger un texte sur Bill Cipher" Dit Allen

Apres avoir dit an revoir toute la classe sortit

Harry POV

"Il etait sympa se cours moi je trouve" Dit Harry

"Moi aussi" Ajouta Ron

"Il etait bizzare pour moi parlez d'un demon qui resemble a un Doritos..." Dit Hermione

"Oh arrête pour toi tout est bizarre ! C'est embêtant a la fin !" Dit Ron en colère

Apres sa le trio alla en cours de potion avec Rogue

 **Et voila le 4eme chapitre est terminer dite moi dans les review se que vous avez pencer desoler si c'est cours mais je dois allez me coucher !**


End file.
